Troubled teachers
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: When Nicki and her classmate Hannah are held hostage by a depressed teacher the entire Reagan family must wait helplessly as Danny and his partner work to get them both out okay
1. Chapter 1

I walked into school prepared for seven hours of boredom but at least I had Nicki to talk to. Her opinions were always bringing up arguments that had not once ceased to entertain me. I dropped off my backpack in my locker and headed to my Algebra class with . I walked through the door and saw Nicki in her usual desk in the front of the room. I took the available seat next to her.

"Hi,Nicki."

"Hey Hannah."she replied.

Something was wrong. Usually when I said hi she would start a conversation but today she looked extremely deep in thought.

"Okay,what's wrong? youre never this quiet."

"Sorry",she answered like my voice had surprised her," My uncle Danny just got off a really bad case, his partner was kidnapped by someone he arrested a couple years ago, the only way he could save her was to handcuff himself to a bomb and let himself get driven to a cemetery. He had to dig his own grave, Hannah."

I couldn't help myself from gasping. Nicki probably heard about this stuff everyday but since my dad was an accountant all I ever heard about was how the taxes were going to go up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is he okay?"

"Yeah his partner was able to save him,but it kind of made me realize that he is in danger every time he goes into work."

"Well I don't know what that feels like but I do know what it's like to see someone you care about put there life on the line for their job."

My mom had been a helicopter pilot for the Air Force. When I was about 6 years old there had been technical problems with the helicopter she was flying that made it crash.

"I think the important thing to remember is that your uncle has an important role to keep people safe,"I said,"besides your uncle is way to stubborn to let some criminal beat him at his job."

Nicky laughed. I had met her uncle a couple times and even argued with him once. From what I could tell he hated loosing and he was a little hard headed at times but he was a good cop who cared a lot about his family.

Just then walked in looking tired as usual. He put his bag on his desk looked at us and said,"Good morning girls. You're looking energetic today, like you have a lot of life ahead of yourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Cattan pointed his gun at Nicky and screamed,"Shut the door!"

Not wanting to put us in anymore danger Nicky obeyed.

"Now empty your pockets!"

I reached into my jacket and pulled out a ten dollar bill and my epinephrine for my nut allergy. Nicky only had her cellphone. walked over to her desk took her phone out of its case and smashed it on the ground. I couldn't stop myself from gasping. He walked over to my desk pocketed my money took my epinephrine threw it on the ground and stomped on it. When he got back to his desk he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed three numbers. Then there was a voice on the phone that said,"911 what is your emergency?"

"I want you to make it clear to the entire NYPD that I have the commissioner's granddaughter and another student held hostage. If I don't get what I want Im going to blow both their brains out."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Erin's office. He had just heard about Nicky and her friend. He didn't want to tell his sister the troubling news but he felt it was better for her to hear it from him in person than some stranger through a phone call. He built up his courage and opened the door.

"Danny,this is not a good time. I have a huge case today so any favor you need will have to wait for tomorrow."

"Erin,it's about Nicky."

She immediately dropped what she was doing and asked,"What happened?"

"Her teacher is holding her and a friend hostage at the school."

Erin lost all control over her emotions she went pale her eyes filled with tears she cradled her head in her hands and just let everything come out. Danny walked over helped her stand and hugged her tight enough to make her feel secure in her brother's arms.

Erin looked up at him and said,"Promise me that you'll bring my daughter home safely, I couldn't live without her, Danny it would just kill me."

Danny had learned a long time ago that he couldn't make promises in his job,but when he saw his sisters tear streaked face looking up at him, all he could say was,"I promise I will get Nicky and her friend home safely."


	3. Chapter 3

Frank was sitting in his office filing paperwork when Sue opened the door.

"Didn't I teach you to knock your first day here?"he asked disrespectfully.

"I'm sorry sir but it's an emergency," Frank looked up from his desk waiting for her to tell him what the problem was,"Nicky and one of her classmates are being held hostage by one of their teachers."

Frank stood up and walked out of his office. Anyone who tried to speak to him was ignored. When he finally made it to his car he said a prayer for Nicky and her friend and drove to the school.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the school Erin saw parents hugging their kids grateful that they were lucky enough to get out okay. She felt guilty for wanting to switch places with one of them. Danny and Jackie were talking to the hostage negotiator when Frank's car pulled up. She ran strait for his hug.

"What do we know?"

"They're calling his cell right now."

with the Just as she said it they heard the negotiator say,"Sir, what is it you want?"

"I want you to get my idiot wife over here and her brat of a kid over them or you're all gonna see what the commissioner's Granddaughter looks like with a hole in her head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When we heard that it was obvious that he would use Nicky as leverage and I was here by mistake in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir,but we can't do that,"said a relaxed voice that I assumed was the hostage negotiator.

When he heard that he was mad he stormed right over to her desk and hit her with the butt of his gun. Blood started to come out her nose. I couldn't stop myself from turning away. I hated blood it always made me feel sick when ever I saw it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Henry had just gotten to the school when he saw Nicky get hit through the window. He lost whatever control he had over his anger at that point disappeared. Henry ran strait to the phone pushed the negotiator out of the way grabbed the head set and screamed,"You son of a bitch! If you ever touch her again I will personally come up there and demonstrate what we would do to someone like you when I was on the force!"

"Dad!" Frank grabbed his father by the shoulder and lead him to somewhere they could talk in private,"What the hell were you thinking?! By making him mad you just endangered Nicki and another fifteen year old girl!"

"Oh, so some son of a bitch slaps my great granddaughter and I can't have an opinion about it."

"Pop, our best chance of getting those girls out unharmed is if we make that man beleive we are on his side. If you can't do that then maybe you shouldn't be here."


	4. Chapter 4

We heard the angered voice of Nicky's great grandfather. Also known as pop. Threatening him in a way that would be considered police brutality if he was still on the force. The more he talked the madder got. Then Danny's voice came on the phone and knowing how fast he could lose his temper I held my breath.

"This is detective Danny Reagan. Listen we don't want any trouble. What is it you said you wanted?"

"I want my wife and kid to get over here so I can finally get my word in. For once I will have complete power!"

"Where is your wife?"

"She and that brat of hers ran off to Michigan a month ago."

"Michigan! Sir that's going to take a few days."

"No! That's not good enough! If you really wanted your niece out safely you would get my family here in twenty three hours or less."

Without warning walked to Nicky and slapped her across the face.

"You son of a bitch."

I was starting to notice that when Nicky got hurt one of the Reagans got mad. When one of the Reagans got mad got mad. When got mad Nicky got hurt. I couldn't control 's anger but maybe I could keep Nicky from getting hurt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jamie and Vinnie had just gotten off there shift when the Sergeant pulled him aside.

"Jamie,your niece and one other student are being held hostage at the school,"the usually laid back Sergeant had a dead serious look on his face.

Jamie was gone before he could get another word in. He ran out the door and got to his car. He started speeding but eventually slowed down.

_Wrecking your car is not going to help Nicky. Slow down you will get there when you get there,_he thought to himself.

When Jamie got to the school he ran to hug his sister.

"Oh my God,Jamie he already hit her twice he isn't even paying attention to the other girl."

"That could mean that she is disposable in his eyes."

Right after he said it Danny ran up to them,"Hey,Jamie."

"Hey how's it going?"

"Not too good I think I made him mad."

Erin's eyes grew wide with a mix of fear and anger,"Danny,what did you do?"

"I might have called him a son of a bitch the second time he hit her."

"Are you kidding me? Danny we can't afford to antagonize him. If he gets mad enough he pulls the trigger."

"I know I'm gonna leave everything else up to the hostage negotiator."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nicky had stopped bleeding so the only proof of the past half hour was a large bruise on her cheek. She was staring out the window probably because seeing her family was comforting. I wondered if it was safe to ask her if my dad had bothered to come. hadn't looked our way since he had hit her and now he was just reading a magazine like he hadn't been holding a gun to our heads for the last hour.

I decided it was worth the risk.

I whispered,"Is my dad out there?"

She looked again focusing on every person outside eventually she gave up and shook her head no. Of course he wouldn't come. He didn't come to anything else when I needed him and now I was probably going to die and he thought work was more important than me. I started crying silently.

"Hannah,we are going to be just fine. When we get out you can ask your dad why he wasn't here."

The next time I looked up Mr Cattan was standing over us,"Girls, are you having a nice chat?"

Nicky answered,"W-we were just-"

"The first thing I ever told you to on the first day in my class was no talking while class is taking place,"

He balled his hand into a fist and threw it at Nicky. Out of instinct before I could think I jumped between his hand and Nicky earning myself a black eye. grabbed me by my ponytail,dragged me to his desk and opened a he pulled out a roll of silver duct tape he slammed me against the wall and wrapped it around my wrists about ten times. Then he ripped strip off turned me around roughly and put it over my mouth. Then he grabbed my ponytail again and forced me to a seat in the back of the room. Then he went back to his desk picked up his phone and said,"I think I'm going to have some fun with the pretty redhead girl in here."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone outside stared in shock at the events taking place in that class room.

"Danny,what just happened?"

"I think Hannah just took a black eye to get his attention away from Nicky."

"Why would she do that?"

"Have you met your daughter's best friend? Hannah would never let someone else take a hit like that,and I think it just cost her her best strength.

"And what was that?"

"Her ability to not be noticed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I realized that by defending Nicky I had put myself in more danger than before,but if I had the chance to relive the last ten minutes I wouldn't change a thing. I couldn't live with myself if I continued to let him hurt her. I continued to stare at him. If he was going to harm me I wasn't going to give him the element of surprise. I wasn't able to let go of the fact that my own father didn't care enough to come. Every time he failed to come to something I always cut him slack because he was busy and I always told myself if I was ever in any real danger he would be there for me,but this time I actually was in danger. How busy could he be that he couldn't come when his only daughter was being held at gunpoint? The thought made tears well up in my eyes. He really didn't care what happened to me. The tears were falling freely now. Because my hands were tied behind my back there was nothing I could do to hide them from who soon noticed them.

"Awe what's wrong sweetheart?"he said in mock concern.

I couldn't respond with the tape over my mouth,but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed my hair again and pulled my head back so that I was facing the ceiling,"You know your problems aren't the only ones that matter,honey,"he released me finally but I had allready started crying harder,"Oh don't worry,"he said caressing my face,"In a few minutes we're going to have some fun."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny was at the precinct with Jackie trying to find out who 's wife and child were. Neither one of them said a word the whole time until Jackie found something,"Danny,I found,Caroline and Kaitlyn Cattan. They both moved to Michigan a few weeks ago."

"Great,let's call them and tell them to come over here."

"There's only one problem, Caroline has a black eye,and her eight year old daughter has a broken arm. I'm sure they said it was an accident but I doubt he was Prince Charming when they were married."

"But if we don't call them my niece dies and I can't let that happen."


	6. Chapter 6

Danny had to go through hell to get Caroline and Kaitlyn to come to New York.

"Ma'am I Understand why you're scared,but you don't have to go into the room we just need you to come here so he can see you through the window. When he comes outside we'll arrest him and charge him with, kidnapping,endangering a minor,and domestic violence."

"I know that,but he spent the ten years we were together beating me up. He broke my daughters's arm a month ago. If I come back there's a chance he could come after me and Kaitlyn. What makes you think I want to put my child in that type of danger?"

Caroline's voice was a mix of anger and fear. Fear because she might have to face the very thing that she had worked so hard to escape,and anger because there was someone who actually thought he could get her to do that willingly.

" I get that you're scared but-"

"Don't call me I changed my name back to my maiden name. It's now."

"Okay, if you don't come two girls are going to die in afew you have to think do you really want that on your conscience?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end when an unsteady voice said,"Okay we'll come,but you have to promise me that you will not let him anywhere near my daughter."

"I promise he will not hurt your daughter. I'm sending someone over to take you to the airport in a few hours,and ma'am-"

"What?"

"Thank you so much."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

continued to stare at me the same way a dog does at a peace of meat. I did my best not to look intimidated by him. Considering the circumstances I thought I was doing pretty well. Nicky was staring out the window trying her best to hide her bruise. The phone started ringing again. I flinched. Everytime that phone rang one of us got hurt and I had a pretty good idea of who it would be this time.

"Sir,"it was the voice of the hostage negotiator. I relaxed a little bit this was someone who had been trained to stay calm in these types of situations,"we got your wife to agree to come here with your daughter. They should be here in afew hours."

I let out a sigh of relief. I was positive that the police had something up their sleeve to arrest him. Unfortunately he noticed that I was a little less scared and he didn't like that.

"Oh sweetheart this is far from over its going to take them about twelve hours to get my wife and brat here,so that gives us plenty of time to get to know each other."

I silently cursed myself for forgetting that his wife and child had moved to Michigan. I looked at the clock it read nine o'clock in the morning which ment we would probably be here until ten at night,and that was if everything went well.

A voice came over the phone again,"Sir,we have a sniper right outside the window. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell him to take you out right now."

thought for a minute and then he walked to Nicky's desk. He looked like a cat that had just cornered a rat.

"Get up,"he ordered. Nicky obeyed. He picked up her desk and placed it directly in front of the window,"sit down!"

This time Nicky hesitated long enough for him to hit her again with the butt of his gun,"I said sit down."

She sat down with a look that made it obvious she was beginning to doubt that we would get out of here.

"Is that a good enough reason for you?"


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the classroom for what felt like forever,staring at the clock. I waited hopelessly for the twelve hours to pass. A piece of me wanted to scream at my dad as soon as I got home. I wanted to hear his lousy escuses for why he couldn't make it to this.

_Maybe he was with a client. Maybe he had to do paper work. Oh! Here's a good one:maybe some of his buddies asked him to go golfing before he could cheek his messages. Well if that's the case then all is forgiven._ I thought to myself sarcastically. I was so pissed. must have noticed that on my face.

"What are you so mad for? I made you mad didn't I? Your mad that you will have to stay at school six extra hours."

The duct tape on my mouth prevented me from saying that he was the last thing on my mind at the moment,and that while I was furious at him for all he had done,that was nothing compared to the rage I had for my dad.

"Leave her alone,"Nicky said,"She's not doing anything."

Mr. Cattan forgot all about me got centimeters away from Nicky's face and said,"You are the only one I need for this to work. I could kill her right now and your making be really pissed right now."

He put a bullet in his revolver spun the magazine aimed it at me and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes prepared to take my final breath. Then nothing happened. I let out a sigh of releif.

"Every time you make a sound we play this game again,"he looked to me and said,"get up and walk over here!,"when I got there he grabbed the desk I was sitting in and caried it to the front,"sit down!"

I obeyed. He smiled and,said,"Now the next time you make me do this you will have to watch."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline Barron stared out the window nervously while the plane took off,while trying to comfort her equally terrified daughter,Kaitlyn. She hated that she had to bring her daughter along with her but you don't live in New York your whole life and leave your child with people you've known for less than a month. She wouldn't even be going herself if there wasn't someone in danger. She could handle her husband's rage. She had dealt with it for ten years,but when he went after her daughter she had to get out of there. Her divorce had been finalized a week ago. That was it she should have been freed from his abuse,but now he was going to bring two innocent girls into this? No! Caroline let her thoughts drift to the first time she met her ex-husband. She was in college then walking home after a party. She had left when she noticed there was alcohol . She promised her parents she would wait until she was twenty-one to start drinking,and she intended to keep that promise. She was walking alone at night when a man wearing a ski mask grabbed her into a dark ally. He held a knife to her throat and said to give him all her money. When he discovered she didn't have any he told her to give him the necklace that her grandmother gave her before she died. When she was about to reach for it Brian Cattan saw her and scared the mugger away. Instead of going after him,and trying to be the hero he stayed to make sure she was okay. Six months later she was walking down the aisle exited for the years to come.

"Ma'am,"said the officer escorting them to New York,"would you like some coffee?"

"No,I'm fine."

He crouched down so that he was at the same height as the little girl shaking in her arms,"What about you sweetie,would you like a juice box?"

She nodded her head yes and he went to go get it. When he came back the smile on her face was huge. Caroline stared at the only good thing that ever came out of her marriage and promised herself she wouldn't allow her ex-husband to hurt her daughter ever again. No matter the cost.

**Just wanted to know if anyone saw the sneak peak for next weeks episode of Blue Bloods. Please please please let Baez be okay!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Cattan kept his gun aimed at me so he could have control over Nicky. When she begged he pulled the trigger. When she whimpered he pulled the trigger. When she sneezed he pulled the trigger. She finally resorted to keeping her hands clamped over her mouth. After about an hour I started to do something that I hadn't really done since the day my mother died. I started to pray.

_God,please,please,please get both me and Nicky out of here okay. At the very least get Nicky out okay. She still has people who care about her and would be devestated if she didn't come home tonight._

_ Amen_

When I finished my prayer the next thing I felt was 's revolver hitting the side of my head.

"Why do you have your eyes closed sweetheart? Don't even thing for a second that you can escape this by falling asleep. You are going to stay awake the whole time you are in here! Do you understand?,"When he saw me avoiding eye contact he grabbed my ponytail and forced me to stand up so that he was inches away from my face again,"I said,'Do you understand?'"

I nodded my head frantically,and he let me go. My scalp still ached partially because he had been grabbing my hair to keep me in line and partially because of when he hit me just seconds ago. I didn't know for sure but I thought I felt blood trickling down my head.

I started thinking that if I died at least I would see my mother again. My father would save some money if he didn't have to spend his hard earned paycheck on me. I was a burden on him it was a wonder he still put up with me all these years.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny returned to the school to see Erin staring at the window with an expression of pain all over her face.

"The good news is we got Cattan's wife and kid to come here. The bad news is it's gonna take about twelve hours for them to get here,but we're still staying inside his time limit,"he explained.

"Well that's something,"Erin sighed.

"How's Hannah's father holding up?"

Erin looked around and said,"You know,now that you mention it, I haven't seen her father all day."

Danny's eyes went wide with suprise and anger,"Are you kidding me? What kind of a father doesn't show up when his only child is being held against her will by a mad man?!"

"Oh,I know. She must be feeling awful right now. I can't imagine being in that amount of danger and not have dad there at the least,but her dad is such a workaholic I'm not even sure he knows what's happened to her."

"Well,if he doesn't show up for this I'm gonna kill him,"Danny vented.

"He's hardly ever there for her. He gives her the idea that she's a burden on him.""

"How do morons like that become parents? Someone should sit down with that man and give him a serious talk on raising a kid."

Erin nodded in agreement.

Danny took a deep breath and said,"So,what happened while I was gone?"


	9. Chapter 9

Eleven hours later outside the school Hannah's father was elbowing his way through the crowd to where he found Erin staring at the classroom window and biting her nails. He put an hand on her shoulder and said,"Escuse me, ,but I just got a voicemail from the school saying that my daughter was being held hostage. Is that true?"

"Yeah her teacher is demanding to have his ex-wife and daughter here within the next eleven hours or he said he would do something to Hannah."

"Oh God! If he touches her-"

He was interrupted by Danny walking over and said,"Where were you!?"

"I had just gotten out of a meeting when I got the message. I drove right over here as soon as I did."

"What kind of meeting takes eleven hours?"

"It was a yearly thing I have with my bosses. No cell phones allowed."

"Danny,"Erin prevented him from saying something back,"He is not the enemy here. Now we can work together to stop the real enemy or you can leave. Because,I'm not going to stand here and let you put my daughter in danger by picking a fight with another parent who is just as terrified as I am!"

Danny looked over at the man who he had just accused of being a negligent father and was immediately regretful. That **man** was acting the same way that Erin had been just hours ago. His thoughts were interrupted when an officer walked over with a woman and a small child who had a bright pink cast on her arm. Danny recognized them from the picture as Caroline and Kaitlyn Barron.

Oooooooooooooooo

I stared out of the window at the darkness and the swarm of people in front of the school. At first I thought I was imagining things but then I knew that my dad had finally come. In the distance I saw Detective Reagan talking to a woman with long fire red hair,who was holding the hand of a small child that I assumed was her daughter. The child's arm had something pink on it that looked like a cast. Did her dad do that to her? After all he had done today that wouldn't suprise me at all. I guess was watchin"Seg to because,he grabbed his phone and said,"Get my wife on the phone now!"

Minutes later a woman's voice came over the phone,"Brian's? Brian did you do all this? This was never going to get us back together. I will never put my daughter in that situation again."

"Send her up here. I want to say hello to my little buttercup before they put me away."

"No, I can't send her up there. She's allready scared enough as it is."

"Well I'm not coming out of here without getting something out of it."

He walked to behind me and started to run his fingers through my hair. He undid my ponytail and started kissing my neck.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah's dad turned around and punched a nearby police car. He stormed to the doors where an officer tried to hold him back. He grabbed the cop's gun and aimed it at his chest.

"Get out of the way or I'll pull the trigger!"

Hannah's father ran into the door and towards the classroom where his daughter was being held.

**Thank you all for reading my story. If any of you know a good action story I can read on here please leave me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

I started crying when he pulled down my skirt and laid me on the floor. I was going to give up something against my will that I could never get back. I was preparing myself for this when the floor broke open and my father came in holding a gun. had neglectfully left his in his desk.

"Step away from my daughter you sick son of a bitch."

He backed away to his desk while my father helped me up and untied me. I pulled my skirt back up.

"Honey,are you okay?"he said while pulling me into a tight warm hug.

"Yeah I'm fine,"I said. Although my voice was affected by tears.

"Okay,get behind me."

I watched get his gun out and aim it at my father. My father did the same. fired. My father fell pulling the trigger,but hit the black board instead. I fell to my knees. My father had a bullet wound in his belly and he was having trouble breathing. I put one hand over his wound, and the other in his hand.

"Dad you're gonna be okay we're gonna get you to a doctor. Shots have been fired they'll send someone in any minute now," I said hardly believing my own words.

"Honey,I never gave you enough credit and I'm sorry for that. You just reminded me so much of your mother I wanted to prepare you for how curule the world could be,but I relize now that you needed a father. Not a life coach. You've grown up to be a beutiful young woman. I love you so much."

He closed his eyes,quit breathing and I knew he was gone. Then I felt a strange feeling. It was pure rage. No fear. No sadness. Just anger. I picked up the gun and aimed it at who now had Nicky with a gun to her head.

"Put the gun down and slide it over here,"he said.

"No,"I replied

"And why not?"

"Because you don't have any bullets in that gun."

He paused for a minute before saying,"Yes I do."

"No,you don't you put one bullet in the chamber to play rullete then you used that one on my father."

"That's not true! I put more in when you weren't looking!"

"If that's true,then shoot the gun."


	11. Chapter 11

I never thought that I would be in this position. I was aiming a gun at a man. In all of the programs in elementary school they always taught us to avoid guns,but I doubt they ever expected any of us to be in this position.

"Brian,"I said,"put the gun down."

I slowly stepped towards him. He couldn't do anything. His gun wasn't loaded. He put down on top of his desk. When he went to pick it up,he didn't bother to load it. He just picked it up and then-

never mind.

"Stay back it is loaded,and I will shoot her!"

"If it is loaded then shoot me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"She's more. Valuable than I am! She's the commissioner's granddaughter for God's sake. When you have her you can get wherever you need,but if you hurt her I can garentee that all bets will be off!"

I raised my hands in the air so that I was completely exposed. He dropped Nicky to the floor and pulled the trigger. I gasped. Had I been wrong? Was I about to die? Had I just encouraged an insane man to use my best friend as a pawn. Nothing happened. Instead he dropped his gun on the grown,and ran and grabbed me. He twisted my arm behind my back I had to let go of my gun as it fell to the ground. I heard a sickening snap and then an unbearable pain in my right arm. Then I heard a gunshot. fell to the floor and howled in pain while grabbing his foot. Nicky ran to me with my gun in her hand and said,"Hannah,are you okay? Hannah,thank you so much you saved my life."

Danny and Jamie ran into the room. Jamie went and hugged Nicky while leading her out. "What happened?"Danny demanded.

"She shot me!" screamed,"Your bitch of a niece actually shot me!"

"Hey!"Danny screamed,"You heald two teenaged girls hostage and killed a father for trying to protect his daughter! Now you get to be someone's prison bitch for the rest of your life."

He turned to me and said,"Hannah,are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said weakly

"Can you get up?"

When I tried to get up I put pressure on my arm and gasped in pain. Danny stopped me from trying again by putting a firm but comforting hand on my other shoulder.

"Let me help you,"He said.

whined,"Hey,what about me? I just got shot!"

Danny walked to him and kicked him in the foot where his bullet wound was.

"Yeah,so I bet you won't be going anywhere until I get back,"he said with a smirk.

Then he picked me up and carried me out the door about halfway down the stairs I fainted from the pain.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a hospital bed with Nicky, 's ex wife and his daughter in the room.

"Hannah,"Nicky said softly. She had a bandade on her head from where he had slapped her,"how are you feeling?"

When I tried to lift my arm I noticed there was a bright pink cast on it. I turned to the small girl who was staring at me with fear. I smiled and said,"Looks like we're matching.

Her mother looked at me and said,"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"You stared my husband straight in the eye after he had beat you and killed your father in front of you,and you didn't show him any fear. You gave me the courage to testify against him in court for what he did to me,my daughter,and you. With him in jail,I'm going to move back to New York. I can get a job and I already have enough money to get a pretty big house. I'm eternally grateful to you,and I've decided to adopt you."

"Really?"

"If you want me to. It's your decision."

"Oh my God,yes please,"I noticed that Nicky had left the room while we were talking.

She walked back in and said,"There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Commissioner Reagan walked in,and and her daughter walked out. He went to the foot of my bed and said,"I'm sorry for what you went through. That is something that no one,especially someone your age should have to experience."

I nodded silently,because I knew that if I said anything I would burst into tears.

"I also,"he continued,"want to thank you. You saw something absolutely horrible but seconds later you still held your composure together,got a gun out of the hands of a very dangerous man,and got his attention away from my granddaughter. One thing that I'd like to know is,what did you say to him?"

I sighed and said,"I told him that he was bluffing and his gun didn't have any bullets in it. When he said I was wrong I told him to shoot me and use Nicky to get out of the country."

"So,how did you know he didn't have any bullets in his gun?"

"He put one bullet in the chamber to play roulette with me then when he started to kiss me he left his gun on top of his desk. When my father came in he just went to get the gun,but I watched him the whole time. He never bothered to load some more ammo into it. Then he used his one bullet on my father."

He looked at me for a minute and then said,"You know you're someone that I believe all of New York would benefit from if you were on my force one day."

The commissioner donned his sunglasses and walked out of the room.


	13. Epilogue

Six years later

I stood in my uniform in front of the podium where commissioner Daniel Ragean stood. Nicky was right next to me with that same look and excitement in her eyes as she did when we were kids.

"I congratulate you,"Danny started,"You took on a challenge,and when faced with difficulty,you never backed down. I don't know why all of you are here. Maybe you're upholding a family legacy,"he said looking at Nicky,"Maybe you wanted to do some good for your city. Maybe one day years ago you were saved by an NYPD officer and you wanted to one day save a life as well,"he said looking at me,"But why you joined doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here,and your goal is to do good."

I looked to my mother and Kaitlyn who had become a sister to me now fourteen years old she was a polite soul who hated to do wrong to anyone. Often I had to step in and protect her from bullies and once from a mugger,but she was a beautiful young woman who made everyone around her joyful. She was the most scared about me becoming a cop and I couldn't blame her. I silently vowed that I would always be there to protect her. I told her before I left to go to the ceremony that despite all the danger I was exposing myself to I would also get to save a lot of lives.

My mother had been absolutely wonderful the past few years. I tried calling her my step mother, but that never did sound right. She had no problem with opening her home to me,and she was the closest thing that I had ever had to a real mom. She helped me through the nightmares,and I doubt that I would have ever been able to become a police officer without her help.

After the ceremony I found my mother and sister talking with both the former commissioners.

"Yes she did very well in the academy,"Frank said,"But her trainers all hated that she never did let go of her habit to think for herself,"he turned his attention to Kaitlyn and said,"What about you young lady? Do you plan on being a police officer one day?"

"No,"she said quietly,"I want to be a counselor when I leave highschool."

"Well that very admirable,but you'd better be prepared to pick up the bill when you and your sister go out to lunch,"we all laughed.

Commissioner and detective Reagan walked over to us and Jamie said,Congratulations Hannah,and Nicky. I have to go there's a missing kid. Just as he said it his partner pulled up and we watched him jump in,anticipating the day that we would get to save a child's life.


End file.
